Last Love
by Moibeal
Summary: Elena and Stephen both did something crazy when they lost Damon. What if Caroline did the same? What if instead of throwing herself into bringing Bonnie back. What if she made the the drive from Mystic Falls to New Orleans? What if watching Elena lose Damon made her realize she doesn't have all the time in the world to wait for that last love?


Large Author's Note: So, I have never written any TVD fanfiction. I have only recently found Karoline fanfiction, and I have been slightly obsessed. So, if there are people still out there in this fandom, yay! I am catching up on TVD now. I was really interested in the show when it first came out – then life got in the way and I stopped watching. Well the wonders of Netflix reintroduced me to the show. Needless to say, I am just as obsessed, except this time with Caroline and Klaus rather than Damon and Elena. Let me know what you think. This little one shot came to me while doing homework. BTW I haven't watched The Originals, as soon as I am done, it is on my list though.

I can't tell you what interview I watched, but it was one where Joseph Morgan was talking about Klaus and Caroline's relationship. And he was talking about why Klaus just let her go after their tryst in the woods. He said something along the lines that Klaus always messes things up when he has love in his life. That Klaus leaving Caroline is a way he can keep that love and it remain untainted.

I thought that was so…depressing. So I imagined this little scenario. Insecure, unsure Klaus. Klaus taking care of Caroline after Bonnie's and Damon's disappearance. All Fluff and Smut. You have been warned. This is supposed to be a one-shot. But I got a few more ideas that could work in this story let me know what you think.

BTW - I have no beta. All mistakes are mine

Disclaimer: I do not own any related to TVD, cause if so Klaus would have his happy ending with Caroline. They would fall in love and be blissfully happy with all snarky commentary. I am not making any money from this, I just enjoy these characters.

"Niklaus, we need to talk." Those were the first words out of Elijah's mouth as Klaus Mikaelson walked through the front door of the mansion. Klaus suppressed a growl, and rubbed his temples as he walked into the foyer. His dealing with the voodoo priestess in the east side of the city was aggravating to say the least. He had never been a fan of voodoo, but Marcel's underhanded techniques requiring allies with all sorts of witches.

"Can it wait till tomorrow, brother? It has been a day, as you know." The original hybrid grumbled out as he made his way to the liquor cabinet in the parlor. Scotch on the rocks was exactly what he needed to get rid of the headache that was pounding in his skull.

"Something has happened, in Mystic Falls," Elijah insisted. Klaus felt his blood run cold, as his determined gait stumbled to a stop in the parlor doorway. Klaus braced himself against the doorframe, gripping the molding so tightly the wood whined under the pressure of his fingers. Elijah knew that Miss Caroline Forbes held a place in his affections. He knew the two had parted on amicable terms the last time they were in Mystic Falls. He also knew she was the only person in that bloody town that Klaus would be remotely concerned for in an event something had happened.

"Caroline?" Klaus's voice was riddled with emotion. His tongue thick in his mouth and throat tight. Worst case scenarios involving Caroline were running through his head. Why hadn't he taken her from that unfortunate town the last time he was there? He should have, even if she would have been kicking and screaming.

"Is physical fine from what I could tell." Klaus allowed himself to exhale the breath he was holding. "Rebekah got most of the information from Mr. Donavan."

"Bonnie Bennet and Damon Salvatore didn't make it through before the other side was destroyed." Klaus hands itched to pick up his phone and call her. He knew should be devastated about Bonnie's death, but he promised her he wouldn't interfere with her life.

"Thank you for informing me." Klaus said as he straightened up, once more making his way to the liquor cabinet. His need for one drink had intensified to a need for a whole bottle

"Niklaus," Elijah interrupted his thoughts of Caroline once more.

"What?!" the combination of their conversation and the painful throbbing of his head was making him ill. He whipped around to stare Elijah down.

"She's here. She showed up around three this afternoon. She said she would wait for you in your study. She's there now." Klaus was already taking the stairs to his study two steps at a time, eating up the distance between him and Caroline at human speed. His stomach was in knots, and he was full of questions. He ignored Elijah as he called out for him. Caroline was here in his house. She had come to him in her time of need. He couldn't waste any more time, he had to get to her. See her, touch her, anything to reassure him that this wasn't a dream.

She was asleep on his couch when he walked into his study. The coffee table in front of her was covered with a knapsack, binders, books, a laptop, papers with multicolor hand written notes, and a calculator. He took a quick look at the notes she had written. It looked as if she was studying statistics. Turning his attention to her, he took her in for the first time in what felt like a life time. Her blonde hair limp and oily, dirt was still streaked on her face from what went on yesterday. Her clothes were torn, and her makeup was smudged. Klaus could see the tear tracts that ran down her cheeks. He kneeled beside the couch and pushed her hair out of her face. She whimpered and crinkled her nose at this touch but nuzzled her cheek into the warmth of his hand.

"Caroline, sweetheart, wake up." Klaus rubbed her cheek gently until her eyelids fluttered open.

"Klaus," she breathed out softly, a small smile lifted her lips.

"Come on, love. Let's get you cleaned up and in a bed." She nodded her assent and he slipped his arm underneath her body and cradled her to his chest. Caroline slipped her arms around his neck and rested her head against his chest. He walked across the hallway to his bedroom, and into his bathroom. He deposited her gently on the side of the large tub, before turning on the water. Caroline looked at the multiple bottles of oil and bath wash beside the tub and added lavender oil to the water.

"I'll let you get cleaned up. I am going to find you some clothes, darling." As he turned to walk away from her, she took his hand stopping him.

"Stay, please." He could hear the pain in her voice and it broke his heart. He watched as she stripped herself of her sweaty, dirty clothes. As each inch of pale skin was exposed, Klaus could feel arousal warm in the pit of his stomach. When she was completely bare she stepped in the tub and slid to the middle. Caroline looked at him expectantly. Her blue eyes bright with emotion, and hand outreached for him.

He really should have been ashamed of how quickly he shed his clothes. In a blur of movement, his clothes were off and he was settling behind her in the warm, perfumed water. But he couldn't bring himself to care, when Caroline settled against him. Her back to his chest, her head on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around her tightly – all he could feel was contentment. She sighed heavily, leaning against him. "Caroline," he started gently.

"Not tonight. Can we not talk about it tonight? If we talk about it tonight, then I am going to start crying, and I don't want to cry anymore tonight. Please Klaus," Her voice became increasingly higher pitched as she continued to talk.

"Shh," he soothed, running a damp hand over her hair. "It's okay sweetheart. Whenever you are ready." Klaus pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. He grabbed a bath sponge from the side of the tub and lathered it up, before running it up and down her arms and across her shoulders and chest slowly. He massaged his hands over the muscles until the tension in them melted away, and she was limp against him. His fingers grazed over her breast and nipples as he did this and he could feel her react. Her breath would hitch in her chest and she would squirm against him, grinding her arse against his half hard dick.

"I didn't bring anything with me. I didn't go back to my dorm to pack. After everything that happened yesterday, I just . . . I had to leave. I needed to be here." She said finally breaking the silence between them. "The only thing in my car was my book bag and my laptop."

Klaus unplugged the stopper and allowed the dirt water to drain out of the tub. He turned on the faucet again, removing the shower head attachment, before wetting and washing her hair. When he was done, he pushed her away gently and stepped out of the tub. He grabbed two of the large bath towels from the cabinet beside the tub. Handing them both to Caroline before stepping into the glass shower to wash off the grime of the day. He didn't wait for the water to warm. Within a matter of minutes, he had showered quickly and was stepping out of the stall. Within those minutes, away from her warmth and touch, doubt started to cloud his mind. Why was she here? The last time he saw her, she made it perfectly clear that there wasn't room for him in her life now. He wrapped a similar towel around his hips and looked at Caroline sitting on the lip of the tub. She was drying her hair with a towel, watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" Klaus wished those words hadn't come out, especially when they caused her smile to disappear. His filter short-circuited once more, just as it always did when she was around. It amazed him that he had lived over a millennium, and this one girl caused all his confidence and swagger disappear. Years of suave and debonair charm vanished, stripping him to the insecure person he truly was.

"I told you I needed to be here." She said quietly, she stopped drying her hair and moved to the skin where there was a comb. She ran it through her golden locks a few times, staring at him in the mirror.

"Why though? To get away for a couple of days? Want me to fuck the hurt away? What do you want from me?" He could hear the defensiveness in voice as he started to allow his insecurities mess with his mind.

"I just watched my best friend and the love of my other best friend's life wink out of existence. You tell me why I am here Klaus." She gasped out, tears staining her voice. Klaus hated himself knowing he was the one causing them this time, but he wasn't going to back down. He couldn't have her for tonight and watch her walk away tomorrow.

"I don't know!" He bellowed. "You have always been so hot and cold with me, Caroline. I don't know what you want from me."

"Tonight, reminded me that despite we are vampires, time still matters Klaus. Any moment, any day, I could die." Caroline threw her hand up as he moved toward her, ready to interrupt. "No, let me finish! Once upon a time, you said you were going to be my last love, no matter how long it took. You are practically indestructible. I'm not. I'm done waiting. I'm done being afraid of you and what I feel for you. I would rather have moments with you now and have you get bored with me, then to never have those moments. I love you. I have been in love with you for a while, but I wasn't supposed to find you at eighteen. It should have been years from now, because you terrify me. You terrify me because what I feel for you is more than I felt for anyone. And I am terrified the moment I let you in, you will leave just like everyone else. And I don't know if I could survive you leaving."

Klaus looked at her in awe. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was sure it was going to break through his rib cage. He could see the tears running down Caroline's face. All he wanted to do was go to her, but his legs were cooperating. They felt like jell-o. He was worried that if he took one step he would end up face first on the stark white tile floor of his bathroom. With his luck of grace with her, he would. He watched as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself, physically and emotionally closing herself off. Preparing herself for his rejection.

"Sweetheart," he breathed out raggedly. Forcing himself to move, to close the distance between the two of them. His hands found her face, brushing away the tears, before he crashed his lips against her. In a fury of teeth, lips, and tongue, they battled for dominance of the kiss. Caroline's arms twisted their way around his waist. Klaus backed them against the sink, his hips ground against hers, as he pinned her between him and the counter. He moved his hands down her face, to her neck, skating across the knot of the towel, to her hips. He gripped her waist tightly before lifting her to sit on top of the counter top. Caroline had trailed her hands from his waist to the wet curls of his hair, gripping him tightly to her.

Klaus trailed his lips from hers, nibbling on her chin, to her neck. He reached between them to grasp the knot between her breast, with one soft tug, the towel fell away from her. Quickly Klaus caught one of her breast with his right hand and the other with his mouth. He sucked and rolled her nipples with his tongue and fingers. The moans coming from her were delicious. His name was a breathless prayer that fell from her lips. Her hands clawed as his back before working at the knot that held his towel at his waist. When his towel fell, one of her warm small hands wrapped itself around his hard-on. The sound he groaned against her skin came from the deep recesses of his chest. It vibrated the both of them.

Klaus' free hand dipped to her center, testing for her readiness. She was dripping wet for him, just as she had been that day in the woods. He pulled his mouth away from her breast with a pop, and Caroline immediately caught his lips with hers.

"Klaus, please. Oh god, please," She begged prettily for him as she pulled him closer to her.

"I got you, sweetheart," he purred in her ear as he took his dick in his own hand, rubbing the head of him up and down her wet slit. Coating him with her wetness. When he first eased himself into her tight, hot channel, his breath hitched in his chest. When he slid all the way in to her, dragging her hips to the edge of the counter, both Klaus and Caroline let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Oh god, Klaus," Caroline moaned in his ear. Klaus answered her moan with his own and started to thrust in and out of her body. His grip so tight on her hips, he knew she would be bruised by the end of this. He watched as he drove himself in and out of her body. With each stroke, his dick became wetter and wetter. The moans, the sounds of wet flesh, and his harsh pants, filled the bathroom with a melody he had missed since that day in the woods.

"Caroline," he panted. "Say it again." He begged as he used his thumb to work small tight circles around her clit. "Please, darling."

She dragged his face up to look at hers. She placed a soft, slow kiss to his lips, that made him slow his pace to a crawl. He dragged himself in and out of her slowly. Forcing himself deep into her with each thrust. She let out a mewl of pleasure when he touched that deep spot inside her with each upward thrust. "I love you, Klaus." She breathed out against his lip. He let out a strangled moan as he captured her lips once more. He was close, he knew she was to by the way she was squirming and meeting him thrust for thrust. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, come for me." He breathed in her ear as he rubbed her clit with his fingers. "Come all over me Caroline." She moaned as he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck," she breathed out as he felt her starting to quiver around him.

"That's it darling. Come for me. Let go, I have you." He picked up the pace of his thrust and his fingers. The thrust of her hips against his were becoming erratic and she was trembling. Her pupils had taken over the blue in her eyes, her breathing was shallow and irregular. The black veins were spider webbing under her eyes as she was losing herself to him. He licked a trail up her neck, before settling over her carotid. Her pulse was jumping under his tongue. He felt his fangs descend, and in a flash, they were embedded into her. She gasped, her body went rigid, and her pussy clamped down on his dick. Wet heat engulfed him as she came. As her blood filled his mouth, his name left her lips in a hoarse, low, long drawl. He took a few pulls of her blood, before licking the puncture wounds shut.

He pulled away from her and kissed her lip, blood smearing against her face. Her head dropped to his shoulder in exhaustion, as he started to pound into her body, single-mindedly chasing his own release. She mouthed his shouldered with her lips and tongue before her fangs slowly broke his flesh and she pulled his blood into her, healing his bite in an instant. With each pull of his blood in to her mouth, his balls tightened, until he released himself into her with a growl.

"Fuck, Caroline." He growled out as he emptied himself into her. His hips stilled, his body was heavily, and all he wanted was sleep. He pulled himself from her. The combination of his and her pleasure leaking from her was a sight that had arouse stirring in his belly once more. He used one of their discarded towels to wipe himself off and then clean her up. Once they were both clean, he picked Caroline up off the counter. Her legs locking around his waist as he gripped her ass. Kissing her the entire way to his bed.

Blindly he pulled the covers back and laid her down against his down pillow. Klaus crawled his way up her body before settling beside her, kissing her languidly. She turned on her side to face him.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips and she smiled brightly.

"I love you too," she responded with one more soft kiss. Before tucking herself to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Get some sleep darling. I'll be here when you wake up. We can talk in the morning." She nodded and kissed his chest settling deeper into his embrace.

"You promise?" She asked, her voice thick with sleep.

"I promise you Caroline." He breathed as he felt the dregs of sleep overtake him into a warm, contented darkness. The sounds of Caroline's breathing and heartbeat, and her warmth allowing him to finally relax completely in what felt like years.

AN: Please read and review. The more reviews, the great the chances this becomes more than an one shot.


End file.
